Comfort or Love?
by PenelopeMorgan
Summary: set during the episode 4x23, I sort of changed the outcome. Now that Lynch took the job, what will happen Penelope Garcia? sorry I suck at summaries. so just read
1. Chapter 1

**Comfort or Love.**

By PenelopeMorgan.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Kevin Lynch got an offer by the NSA in Karachi, he decided to take it. So he broke up with Penelope. She was devastated and relieved at once. When the team called to say they were on their way back, she shut down her babies and just drove out. But instead of being at her apartment, she ended up in front of Morgan's house. She got in and lied on his bed, crying herself to sleep.

The team entered the bullpen, they were all beat. Derek puts his file on his desk and goes to Garcia's office. But found it locked, so he called her but got no response. He decided to go home and call her first thing in the morning.

When he arrived at home he saw Esther in his driveway. He smiled but was worried; she never comes to his house this late at night. When he entered his home, he expected Clooney to come running but he didn't. He dropped his bag in his bedroom; he then saw the sleeping form of his baby girl on his bed. He took a quick shower before joining her and holding her close.

The next morning Derek woke up still holding Garcia in his arms. He smiled when she started stirring.

"Good morning, baby girl."

"Morning, hot stuff."

"Talk sweetness. I know something's wrong."

"He's gone; Kevin dumped and took the job at the NSA." She started to cry again.

"Hey baby girl; …shh… It's ok." He holds her till the sobbing stops.

"Look at me. … If he chose the job at the NSA over you than he's a god damn fool." He told her.

"I would've been more prepared if he told me about when he found out 5 weeks ago. Then I could've prepared myself for a lifetime of solitude."

"Hey, hey, hey… what kind of attitude is that?"

"Well it's true, he was the only guy that asked me out that wasn't a psychopath or the one that didn't give me the look of regret in the morning."

"Hey, don't you dare think you're not good enough. Because you are, you're beautiful and smart and witty, and any man would be stupid not to want to date you."

"You're sweet, but that's the story of my life."

"Ok, you believe that, but I'm gonna prove you wrong."

"Hot stuff. How are you gonna do that?"

"I'm taking you out."

"What? Derek no. You can't do that."

"Yes I can, and I will. So Friday night I'm taking you out for dinner. And won't take no for an answer."

"Fine. Friday it is."

Friday came soon and Derek was nervous. He had never been this nervous in his life. Not even the first time he asked somebody out. It seems as with Penelope everything's different.

He was getting ready to pick her up. He arrived at Garcia's at 7pm.

When she opened the door his breath caught in his throat, she looked beautiful in her navy blue dress and high heels.

"You look stunning."

"Thanks, you look nice as well." She answered blushing

"You ready to go, Baby girl?"

"Yeah, just let me get my purse."

Morgan took her to a fancy restaurant near his apartment. He didn't do it intentionally he just likes the restaurant. Penelope was amazed that he'd take her to a place this fancy. After dinner he asked her to watch some movies together. They were smooched up on the couch watching "Grease". When the song "You're the one that I want" came, they both started singing.

"I had a great time tonight Derek."

"Me too Baby girl."

"It's getting late, I should go."

"You can stay."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Pen, I don't want to push. But I do want you to know something. I love you."

"Derek, … I…" she didn't know what to say, she just looked at him and saw all the love for her in his eyes.

He looked at her and started to bend down slowly making sure she had time to stop him if she didn't want it, his lips met hers and it was like coming home, it tasted like heaven.

**A/N: So what do you think? Want more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: thank you for all the reviews, hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well. Enjoy and review.**

When he felt her kissing back he darted his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. She granted him. She moaned at his taste. Her arms made their way around his neck. He had one hand on her cheek and one arm crept around her waist.

"I love you too."

They started kissing again. Their hands roaming over each other's bodies. Derek started kissing her jaw line down her neck. Moans could be heard when they made their way to the bedroom.

Derek fell backwards on the bed; Penelope joined him by straddling him. The passionate kissing continued and clothes started to be pulled off. Derek was now hovering over her and she could see the lust and love in his eyes, knowing that this wouldn't be a one-night stand. This wasn't comfort, this is LOVE. His eyes asked permission, she answered by kissing him. He entered her slowly, making his every move known to his partner. She moaned at the feeling of him inside of her, this heavenly feeling she thought she'd never feel. Her nails leaving traces on his neck and back as his movement picked up speed and force. They screamed each other's names as they came together.

The next morning they were woken up by the ringing of his alarm clock. He pushed the snooze in before turning back to Penelope.

"Good morning, princess."

"I'll show you a good morning hot stuff."

He smiled and kissed her. Clooney interrupted them by barking at Derek and then licking both Derek and Penelope's hands.

"Well, I'm going for a run with Clooney and then we can get ready for work, you still have your ready bag in Esther don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright then, why don't you take a shower while I go for my run, and I'll bring you your ready bag when I come back."

"Ok, sweet cheeks."

He kissed her again before getting out of bed, getting over to his closet and put on his sweatpants and a t-shirt, before heading out the door with Clooney on his leach.

She got up and went to take a shower, about ten minutes later she wrapped herself in a towel before heading to the kitchen and make breakfast. About 30 minutes later Derek came back from his run.

"Now that is a sight I'd love to come home to every day for the rest of my life."

"Hey, how was your run?" she smiled but didn't turn around.

"Good, I'm going to get a shower. Your bag is in the living room."

"Alright, thanks Hot stuff, breakfast is almost ready."

He kissed her before heading upstairs to shower; after breakfast was ready she took her bag and went to the room to get dressed. They both came back downstairs after 15 minutes and ate their breakfast.

They both left for work in separate cars. No one seemed to find it odd that Morgan and Garcia walked up together, to the people in the building it seems as the two best friends arrived at the same time. They kissed before the doors of the elevator opened on their floor.

When Hotch saw them come in he knew something was different, he heard that Kevin Lynch had accepted the job at the NSA, and somewhere he knew that only Derek Morgan would be able to comfort Penelope Garcia, but he could see that something had changed between Morgan and Garcia, it seems as they were now closer than ever.

When JJ arrived and heard about Lynch, she called Emily and explained the situation, and decided to have some girl talk with Garcia together. So at lunch time they went down to her office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Garcia, care for some lunch."

"Sure girls, give me a sec and I'm all yours."

She turned back to her computers and finished her search before saving and closing her programs. They left for lunch to a diner a little down the street.

"What happened with Kevin?"

"He took the job at the NSA and broke up with me."

"I'm sorry Pen, you ok?" JJ asked

"I'm fine. Please don't go in on it, I already had Morgan talking to me last night."

"You talked to Morgan already. How come you didn't come to us?"

"When Kevin broke up with me, I didn't want to go home, so I went to Morgan's house, I knew Kevin wouldn't come and look for me there, seeing as you guys were still on a case."

"How did you get inside?" Emily asked.

"I have a key, just like he has a key to my apartment."

"Ok, but you seem at peace with the fact that Kevin broke up with you. What did Morgan say or do?" JJ said.

"He was just being Morgan." She smiled at the thought of the events that occurred the previous night.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"No reason, just something Morgan said to me."

"Care to share?"

"No." she simply said.

"We'll let it slide, for now."

"Thank you; now let's eat before lunch is over."

The rest of the lunch continued with some girl chat, but Emily and JJ dropped the subject of Morgan for now. They knew there was more to the story then Penelope wanted to say. Back at the office Reid was trying to figure out why Morgan was smiling like that. When he saw the girls return, he waited about 15 minutes before going to see his baby girl.

"Hey goddess."

"Hey hot stuff, how's the paperwork coming along?"

"I needed a break, so I came to see my girl."

"Oh, and what can I do for you, my chocolate hunk?"

"How about a kiss, sweet lady? At least for now, I expect more tonight."

"Close the door and come over here then."

He turned and closed the door before approaching her and stepping in her open arms before lowering his head to kiss her. He moaned softly as he felt her tongue seeking his.

"We're gonna get caught."

"So, I want the world to know you're finally mine."

"The team might be ok with it when they find out but what about Strauss."

"When it happens we'll deal with it."

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Yeah, and I love you too baby girl."

He kissed her again. They stopped when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Garcia said.

"We need you two in the conference room." JJ said.

"We'll be right there." Morgan answered.

He kissed her once more before heading up to the conference room, Garcia following behind him with her laptop.

Life took its normal course, only for Morgan and Garcia that life was now a shared life, the team found out after a month that they were together. They eventually had to deal with Strauss, but what would life be without some adventure.

The End

**A/N : So what did you think? This fic might be done, but I'm not done, stay on hold for at least two more fics coming soon.**

4


End file.
